


what if there were two genies instead of one... :o

by drewtanaka



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Double Genies, F/F, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Genie of The Ring - Freeform, Genie of the lamp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drewtanaka/pseuds/drewtanaka
Summary: in which aladdin freed the genies (yes genies) from the lamp... also he hates the royals. and the carpet could talk.





	1. cave of wonders.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is highly inspired by annapantsu's cover of Prince Ali. And someone's mashup of that version and the original one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GuNSCOfDNLs.

“Somewhere in the desert, not too far from Agrabah, there’s this cave of wonders, filled with treasures you can’t imagine.”

Aladdin had stop listening after the old man said treasures. What’s the best thing you can offer to a nobody orphan who has nothing? A lot of golds, jewelries, never-ending supplies of food. He would be rich! Perhaps even richer than the Sultan. Aladdin shook the old man’s hands, thanking him over and over. He was way more than ready to find that cave.

“Only one problem though,” said Aladdin. “How am I supposed to get out of this prison?”

He get caught by the guards earlier this evening. Well, sure, Aladdin knew stealing was bad, even if it was only a bread. But he had to live. Besides, the royalties seem to have zero care about the poor, they were too busy planning parties and getting richer. And no one in town would give a job to a thief like him. This so-called cave of wonders was his only chance to live a good life.

The old man gave him a sneaky smile (which looked creepy, by the way) and made his way to the corner of the room. He pushed the stone walls with his cane, and—guess what!—a small door opened.

“A secret door!” Aladdin exclaimed.

“Go get your rewards, lad,” said the old man. “And don’t forget the lamp.”

This was exactly why he should’ve listened to everything the old man said earlier. Now he stared at the elder, confused. “What lamp is it again?”

“Ah, nothing really important. I need it to see at night, surely you don’t mind to give me the lamp?”

“Of course.” Consider it done. Why would Aladdin keep a lamp, anyway, if he could have all the golds? “Alright. I will, uhh, get going now and I’ll look for you later.”

And with that, Aladdin disappeared through the door into the night.


	2. the magic carpet and the lamp.

There was nothing but an empty desert. In a cold night.

              Aladdin shivered, Abu too. He cursed himself for being a fool. That old man is clearly a lunatic, there was no such thing as a cave of wonders. How could he lead himself to believe it?

              “I’m sorry Abu, it’s stupid. I should’ve not believe in him.” Aladdin heaved a sigh. “Though in the brighter side, we’re out of that prison. Yay.”

              Abu muttered something. Aladdin always pretend like he knew the monkey language, but really, he didn’t. So he chose to ignored what that monkey said this time. And then the ground started to shake. Earthquake, Aladdin thought. His first instinct was to run, so he did. But he couldn’t run far enough and then he fell. That’s when Aladdin looked back, and he saw a huge lionhead-shaped something (a castle?) raising from the ground where he stood before. As soon as the entire building appear, the earth stopped shaking.

              “Could it be…” He didn’t finish his sentence and instead, he walked back to that place. It turned out to be a cave. A Lionhead-shaped cave. The lion’s jaw dropped, Aladdin assumed it was the entry of that cave.

              The inside of the cave was dark, but Aladdin could see a faint light glowing somewhere deep in this place. It seemed to be brighter with each step. And finally, he found where that light was coming from.

              “Abu, look! All golds! All jewelries! We’re going to be very, very rich!”

              Abu hopped off from his shoulder and try to stuff his tiny hat with few pieces of gold coins. Aladdin followed the monkey and filled his own hat and pockets with more gold. Soon, they’re full of golds. Aladdin wished he have something that could carry more of these treasures, then his eyes caught a small carpet. He grabbed it and pour few diamonds, golds, and other shiny stones he could find onto the carpet. He was about to pack it when the carpet was slipped through his hands and came alive.

              “What makes you think you could put stuffs over me? Throw them away,” the carpet grunted.

              Aladdin’s eyes widen in shock, Abu hid behind his leg. “Y-you can talk…?”

              “Oh no, that’s just the cave. Of course I can, dumbass. You activate a magic carpet and surprised it could talk? What are you, a fool?” it chuckled. “Silly me, of course you are. There’s no way this cave would be opened if you are smart.”

              “But—“

              “Hadn’t you hear what I say? Throw them away off my back! It makes me itchy, you fool.”

              “How am I supposed to carry them then?”

              “How is that my problem? You get a magic carpet and you worry about few golds? Do you not know how much my worth is?”

              “How much?”

              “Priceless!” the carpet spat, or at least that was what Aladdin thought it tried to. “Get them off now, don’t make me say it again for the thousandth time.”

              Aladdin put them away and gazed back at the monkey. “Let’s go Abu. Let’s settle with what we could carry first, we can come back later.”

              The carpet laughed. “Sure, you can do that.”

              Aladdin raised his eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

              “You think you can go back to this cave after you—Oh, you don’t have the lamp. Well, I suppose you could then.” Now it was the carpet that sounded confused. “Why don’t you have the lamp?”

              “What lamp?” asked Aladdin.

              “You’re not here for the lamp?”

              Abu pulled the tip of his clothes and said something. Aladdin looked more and more confused as he didn’t understand what the monkey was trying to say.

              “Your friend said the old man wanted the lamp. Who’s this old man?”

              “Wait, you can talk monkey?”

              “You have a monkey and don’t know how to talk in monkey? How do you two even communicate?”

              “Doesn’t matter. Where could I get that lamp?” Aladdin turned his head to the east, eyes started searching. Aha! There it was, on top of a mount of gold. "Nevermind, I've found it."

              “I strongly suggest you to leave that lamp alone,” the carpet said.

              The lamp was already in Aladdin’s hands. “Huh? Why?”

              “Because—“ the ground was shaking again. “—that. Okay now quick, jump onto my back and let’s get out of here before this place shrink.”

              “Wha—“

              “Holy brooches, stop asking questions and  _jump here_!”

              Aladdin and Abu hopped on the carpet’s back and a second later, they were flying above the ground.


End file.
